


Сложные отношения

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Romance, Single work, Surprise Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Когда даже лучшие друзья не должны узнать...
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сложные отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Мы честно не знаем, как назвать то, что «изобрел» Атос. Если поймете, что мы имели в виду, и придумаете, как назвать - мы будем ваши должники^^ А за классное название напишем кинковый драббл по пейрингу (в любом каноне) по вашей заявке на спец или рейтинг^^

Ветер на высоте в несколько сотен футов треплет волосы. Д’Артаньяну неуютно и холодно.

– Что это Атос там так долго? – ворчит он. – Неужели сложно отобрать у безоружной женщины ожерелье?

– Может, она и безоружна, но ведь это Миледи, – многозначительно замечает Портос.

– Ну и что, – горячится д'Артаньян, – она обезоружена, она не ждала, что мы ее похитим, она должна быть растеряна и… В конце концов, он может просто вывести ее к нам под дулом пистолета, и мы уж разберемся!..

– Д'Артаньян, – мягко прерывает его Арамис. – Ты пойми, все не так просто. Надо дать им время… У Атоса и Миледи очень, очень сложные отношения. 

– Чертовски сложные! – усмехается Портос. – Они пару лет назад в Неаполе чуть не поженились, а потом он продал ее в публичный дом. Ну, так надо было, ты не подумай чего, д’Артаньян, это исключительно для дела. И он ни разу об этом не пожалел! Она там мно-о-огому научилась...

– А во Фландрии, – подхватывает Арамис, – они именно что поженились, жаль только брак недействительный. Протестанты-с.

***

В то же время за тонкой стеной.

– Не хочешь помочь мне зашнуровать платье? – вопрошает Миледи через плечо.

– Как будто кому-то сейчас будет важно, как зашнуровано твое платье, – ворчит Атос. – И Портосу, и Арамису, и этому мальчишке – все равно, уж поверь мне. А скоро это и тебя волновать не будет.

– Мое плохо зашнурованное платье будет плохо сочетаться с твоим наглухо застегнутым камзолом. И как раз Портос с Арамисом много чего смогут подумать, а уж как будут при этом смотреть на тебя…

– Помолчи. Не мешай мне считать, – бурчит Атос, но все же берется аккуратно и туго затягивать шнуровку. 

Оба молчат, Атос заканчивает и разворачивает Миледи к себе.

– Все запомнила?

– Да. Через это, – она показывает трубку за ухом, – дышать под водой, этим, – поднимает наконечник у пояса, – добавить воздух в эти штуки… как, кстати, ты их назвал?

– Дирижабли. Подводные. Мини. Оболочки подводные. Не знаю. Неважно. Какая вообще разница, как их называть, если о них никто не должен знать? Если все пойдет по плану, то перед тем, как тебя вытащат из воды, ты от них избавишься.

– А если пойдет не по плану?

– Такого у меня не бывает. Так, вот этим отпугнешь акул… И ради Бога, не вздумай плыть! Просто лежи на спине и жди Бекингема, а потом сделай вид, что тонешь. Ждать недолго, я все просчитал.

– Да поняла, поняла. Тебе долго еще возиться?

– Уже.

– Знаешь, я тут подумала… Может, у нас все же есть несколько минут… Ровно столько, что и расшнуровывать мне платье необязательно...

Атос резко выталкивает ее на палубу. «Вечно эта женщина думает не о том. Хоть бы прыгнула сама, не забыла…»

***

Миледи лежит в воде и смотрит на приближающуюся английскую эскадру. Похоже, тонуть она будет почти по-настоящему: все-таки Атос просчитался, и лишних полчаса у них точно было...


End file.
